waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Manyman
Hello, why did you remove the Angels of Death page.. it took a while to make.. :o Hiii you should try War of Legends, when you do, add me! 01:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I forgot your user name :[ I need to add you again. 22:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah when you start again go to imperial palace server. 20:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::huh? o.O 21:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wasteland! (Whispering) 21:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) HAIIII Lil Diriz 77 21:24, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Log back in noob. 01:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Replacing GIF with PNG I should note that there really isn't a need to replace GIF images with PNG format. Both are perfectly fine on this wiki. The images that I had earlier uploaded came straight from the game guide, and the source attribution was on those images. I'm trying to be extraordinarily careful to source everything on this wiki, and I've tried with some effort to make sure that all images are identified clearly for where they came from. There was an issue some time ago in terms of patent infringement where GIF files required patent royalty payments for websites that used that kind of image. PNG files were preferred and that had been "policy" on many wikis and other websites for some time. The patents involved have long ago expried and that is no longer a major concern. Even now, if you are creating images or taking a screenshot from the game client, the PNG format is preferred, but you don't need to go out of your way to explicitly convert the images. There is no difference in terms of copyright if it comes from the Jagex knowledge base vs. from the game client, as long as the image is accurate and clear. Perhaps if a better resolution image can be made, or if there is a genuine change in the game interface, it would have some value to update and change the image, including the image file format. --Robert Horning 18:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Sysop previleges Hello! :) Thanks for contribuing! I gave you the sysop previleges. :) WarOfLegends :) 21:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hm..? What is wrong with the site notice? It looks so weird D: and you left meeee. and grats on sysop :P 21:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) CSS Highlight Hello, I noticed in a recent change you made to the MediaWiki:Common.css file that you put additional code above the user highlight code: /* Colours of usernames in edit history */ @import "/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; However, import statements must always be at the beginning of the file. Moving that line to the top should fix things :) --Quarenon (Talk) 22:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :On? :O 01:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Stop ignoring me :[ 01:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::WOOOT ty :) how do I specify the size though :o 03:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can't resize it with any code? :O 04:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh I get it :))) is there a code to show an image from a different wiki? 04:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Tsk Tsk When you deleted Template:Infobox_Game you should have check what links there. We were infact using it for a good reason :P 03:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) AMIN NAO@@@@ I trying sir! I requested and he r prolly leik sleeping, wut a newb l0l0l0l. Lil Diriz 77 07:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why not ;o! This wiki is no different tha RSW when it comes to emotions and whatnots <_< Lil Diriz 77 07:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Get on WoL noob. 20:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Smileys I dun posted. Lil Diriz 77 20:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay go here then sign in then type /join #wikia-waroflegends ....you like ma sig? <3 04:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Do something with the page palwks 03:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, remind me to talk to you about a bot. 03:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Let me know when you get online plawks. 03:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :IRC 06:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) FOundeTH ThOu!!! FOund you!! =PPPP --Uded00 :IRZ! (Internet relay ZAP) 02:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Lemme know when you get on plawks. 06:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: DPL I don't think we should hide the info in Alliance:Index, if DPL will be installed in the future. If we hid it now, we would have to unhide it later. *smile* 09:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :p.s. I can't see the section headers in your talk page. 10:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey dude! You should totally promote the IRC some more by making it b or something and adding it to some To-Do-List on the frontpage. The chatroom is always empty. RE: Userboxes Good idea. I was offline so good job you were doing it! 08:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :This page needs some editting, proofreading, and wikifying, and overall stuff to make it look good (aka pictures). I saw it right when I was going to sleep so I'll try and do it tomorrow but if you could do some when you get on...<3 04:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:100 edits! What a shame my 100th edit was to my userpage XD. I am sad now. :'( 08:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:111 edits! No ur a lol'd Be sure to send me a screenshot for my 123rd edit, please. I print these out IRL and make scrapbooks to show off to my friends. 09:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sometimes I even like to paste fluffy stickers in the scrapbook, like these, then sprinkle the pages with confetti. You should join me sometime. It'll be awesome. 8D! 08:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Edit toolbar It is already there in MediaWiki:Common.js, but it is not working at the moment. I will need to look into it later, or maybe you could try figuring out what's wrong...? 06:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :This means the problem is with my browser. I cannot load scripts in RuneScape Wiki as well. (O_O) 06:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Firefox. My global.js works, but the local wiki ones fail. I simply don't know why. And, I like the idea of Amboxes. It was something I was thinking about for RuneScape Wiki... it is clean and standardised. All notice templates could use the Ambox formatting. 07:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Use PNG? Or, ask Cflm001 about SVGs. 07:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you say so.. *smile* Help please? Category:Speedy move candidates. 07:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::~irc~ zkwalp 20:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Help please? Category:Speedy move candidates. 12:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) See MediaWiki talk:Common.js. 20:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't this the same as this? LOL. 01:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Template:Vote Nice idea. 11:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Speedy move candidates Help please? Category:Speedy move candidates. 02:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) De- adminship *sighs* I know.... If the community thinks I am not ready just remove me from the administrators! 07:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, if I lose them, it is my own fault. If I DO lose them, I think Az will replace me 08:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Whoops <_> 19:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) About my signature... (Diamondragan) Yes, I think that would do just fine with a superscripted "talk" in the upper right corner. Template documentation formatting I saw your edit here... ...and it reminded me of my plans to make these changes to templates and their documentations. It will follow a similar format to RuneScape Wiki, and will in fact uses less memory for each template call since the categories are stored in the documentation page rather than the template itself. For an example, see our version of Template:! (Post-expand include size: 2123 bytes; Template argument size: 62 bytes) and RuneScape Wiki's version (Post-expand include size: 4475 bytes; Template argument size: 0 bytes). Template argument size is reduced to almost zero... I think the RuneScape Wiki (and Wikipedia) way is FTW, especially for templates which are used frequently. What do you think? 09:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :What alliance top? You mean the edit intro? 10:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you get on irc? 22:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm on. 01:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Noinclude tags and linebreaks I just like to inform you that when you add NOINCLUDE tags, make sure you don't include any extra lines after the tag. For example, in this edit, it would be better if it is edited like this: Poll ... instead of: Poll ... Sometimes, the extra line messes up the formatting of the page where the template is used. It adds an extra P tag unnecessarily. See the main page: the heading for the Poll section. 06:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Voting Hello. I've made a test area on my userpage with a modified version of the voting template. The necessary templates are: * - Provides the image and counts each support/oppose/neutral vote. * - Used if there are multiple proposals to vote on. You also need to have one even if there is only one proposal to vote on. I'm still working on fixing a few issues so I haven't moved the code into the actual templates yet. --Quarenon (Talk) 05:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : (weak oppose) - Although I like the usefulness of an automatic counting system, I would have to oppose the plan to implement it for counting votes, since we shouldn't be counting them. This wiki should not become a democracy! 16:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :: (weak oppose) - ^. Also, there are no slight opposes, slight supports, etc possible with this method. 20:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds like the wiki want it implemented - Not really... see above. 12:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! RE: Community portal Yeah, I saw. We could just copy paste most of the things from the RSW version. Or do you want me to design a fresh one? 08:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I made some minor modifications to the CP and removed the Under construction tag for now. Maybe we could expand it later... 05:00, May 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Infobox Yes. I will change them soon, and show you and Tua Scoot how it looks. 03:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : See it now at User:Azliq7/Infobox. What do you think? 17:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Shrek Wiki Which script were you referring to? A particular script, or all of them? 14:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Try removing "Archive tool". 10:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I would suggest that you install GeShi Syntax Highlight extension in Shrek Wiki. It helps in the long run. 02:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Other wiki I caqn't log in atm so I'm editing from an IP. I think that that is the only thing they copied (if you can find anything else, tell me), and I know that they were looking for a navbox (see http://waroflegendswiki.com/index.php/User_talk:Tua_Scoot). They don't have any of the js so it looks terrible and they don't know how to use it. I think we should just leave it, unless az thinks otherwise. If you have any other ideas of what to do, by all means tell me, because I don't know what to do. Blanking a page is vandalism, and we wouldn't be better than the vandals here. 19:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :IRC 02:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::IRC. Or ask Tua Scoot about the equipment infobox. I want to know what you think... 14:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) AjaxRC.js Any reason why you moved the ajaxRC.js to MediaWiki:Common? Additional scripts are usually stored as a subpage to MediaWiki:Common.js. See this. 08:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well it was working for me before and still is, but the JS file shouldn't be stored at MediaWiki:Common. It's just strange, you know? And I don't think that by moving the page, it will fix things. Perhaps you should check your personal scripts? 09:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Whatever he did, it works better for me now. It actually stays checked all the time now :). 01:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::He didn't do anything. After moving the JS page, he changed the link to the an external JS file in Dev wiki (http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/AjaxRC/code.js), which we already have here. I checked both versions and they are similar, with slight variations... as we have more pages using Ajax than the one in there. Nothing major was updated in their version, especially anything related to cookies. Tua, perhaps you should clear your cache and cookies? Funny, my checkbox always stays checked. 09:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Content. Lots Hi Manyman, allow me to introduce myself, I am Wubstrublm. My account is based in the IP server and I am currently an officer of the River Traders Alliance. Our alliance site has earned a silver star according to Jagex standards. We have content that might be interesting for the Wiki. Among others: *31 complete level 4 SP's and 27 incomplete level 4 & 5 SP's, *A large Famous legends database with stats and bonusses, *many guides we call "Game Mechanisms" which include Legend Stats, Loot/Rep formula's, and others *many more interesting content. Send me a message in-game (Imperial Palace, Wubstrublm) for details. Hope to hear from you soon. ~Wubstrublm P.S. If you are not the right person to talk to please let me know whom I should contact or let him/her contact me. Edit: On second thought contact me in here. People already claimed to be "The right person to talk to". Images I got some images of famous legends which are not in the section of famous legends, However i dont know the name of the legends who they belong to, should i add them under unknownX or should i not upload them? Brightflash (talk) 13:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hilities I asked Tua Scoot whether we should merge the hilites for sysops and crats, and he was okay with it. What do you think? 05:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :(Into the blue) 05:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Hey, I'm I Pat Tar, from Club PBAF on Royal Garden, I accidently deleted part of the info for the infobox, so now it won't properly show up. I was wondering if you or someone else could fix that. Please and Thanks you. Also, it seems their have been some vandelists on there. Update I just update/created 3 pages -- Famous Legend Ju Liusun -- Star Chest -- Star Sack ... there are a couple areas where these 3 are linked to but not sure how to get them to show their icons on those pages. Any help would be welcome. Ref: FL in SP 324/487 legend Mei Bo looks nothing like the picture you are showing crg = 30 magic = 29 strt = 50 CA = 200 MA = 246 Def = 154 Hi there Manyman I am Known as Shenkins on WOL and I have added Du Yuanxian (famous Legend) but I have tried to Add the picture which I do have if you need it I will be glad to send you it with the link to the page to add it if possible Thanks Manyman ZachT409 (talk) 20:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Add the section headline After reading the sales description and the wiki page on them. I just purchased 3 suits of armour spiritborn sage and harbniger with there weapons. the wiki says ascended level 100 legend as well as the sales description. They are only for use on the main/namesake legend.I was unaware of this until i tried to equip a legend, not my namesake, with this armour. I am now out 3000 wol. could you update these wiki facts to reflect this error I have only been playing for 2.5 months and did not know any better. Another member of the alliance i belong to did the same thing, only buying 1 full suit though. 23:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC)